undertale_vs_dragon_ballfandomcom-20200214-history
Slenderman
"..." Slenderman 'is a playable Creepypasta and Horror character that appears in FightZone. The Mysterious Entity known as Slenderman fights with a very sadistic style, using his tentacles and minions to do battle. He is A Scrapper and a Power User. His accessories are his Tentacles and his multiple proxies (Tobias Rogers, Timothy Wright, Brian Thomas, Kevin Haas, and Kate). Biography Nothing is known about the Slenderman's past, he seems to have been around for a rather long time, as drawings of him appear in caves. He has shown up in multiple places, known to make deals with the likes of HABIT and the crew of Marble Hornets to become his proxies or minions. He also works with his Collective to torture eventual Collective Member Noah Maxwell Appearance The generally agreed appearance is of a pale, emaciated male figure, with an apparent height of between 7 and 9 feet tall, and no facial features; he is sometimes portrayed with seemingly incomplete facial features, such as empty eye sockets or mouth, as if the face is molded. The figure is often described as wearing a black suit and black/red tie. One of the more unusual aspects of the Slender Man's appearance is the description of additional appendages or limbs in reported sightings. Witnesses have described these as being "a snaky arm," to rope-like in appearance. These appendages are apparently only visible under certain conditions, and can be used for mobility or possibly as weapons. Powers & Abilities * '''Slenderport: '''Slenderman steps forward and disappears in black mist, reappearing in front of the opponent. Meter burning it causes him to choke the opponent and toss them to the ground. * '''Hooded Figure: '''Slenderman points at the opponent and Hoodie rushes from the side of the screen and slides forward, knocking the opponent down, meter burning it has Slender grab the opponent and slam them to the ground for extra damage. * '''Masked Man: '''Slenderman points at the opponent and Masky comes up behind the opponent and put the opponent in a Full Nelson, allowing for combos, meter burning it has him impale the opponent with a tentacle and stun them to allow for further combos. * '''Axe Maniac: '''Slenderman points at the opponent and Ticci Toby comes from his side of the screen while spinning his axes around and slams his axes down on the opponent, meter burning it has a pop up effect allowing for juggle combos. * '''Observations: '''Slenderman points at the opponent and The Observer comes from the ground and uppercuts the opponent over them and into the air, meter burning it has Slenderman grab them from the air, allowing for more combos. * '''Chasing: '''Slenderman points at the opponent and The Chaser comes off the side of the screen and tackles the opponent to the ground and attacks them, meter burning it has The Chaser jump off and push the opponent over to Slender to start combos. * '''Strangle: '''Slenderman extends a tentacle and grabs the opponent around the throat and crushes their windpipe before pulling them over, meter burning it has him throw them into the air, allowing for juggle combos. Gear Moves * '''Strangle (Air): '''Slenderman shoots a tentacle downward diagonally at a grounded opponent and pulls them into the air while crushing their windpipe, meter burning it will have him stomp them down to the ground. (''Adds Strangle (Air)) * '''Strangle (Anti-Air): '''Slenderman shoots a tentacle upward diagonally at a midair opponent and pulls them to the ground while crushing their windpipe. Meter burning it has him stomp on their head and kick them away. (Adds Strangle (Anti-Air)) * 'Firebranding: '''Slenderman points his hand forward and Firebrand appears from the ground behind Slender and points his hands at the opponent, firing an energy beam from his two hands, meter burning it has Slender pull the opponent close with his tentacles.(''Adds Firebranding) * 'Tentacle Strike: '''Slenderman fires a tentacle from his back and hits the opponent in the chest, meter burning it has the tentacle impale the opponent and toss them to the ground. (''Replaces Strangle) * 'Upward Tentacles: '''Slenderman raises a hand upward and three tentacles hit the opponent in the legs, meter burning it has a second wave of tentacles hit the opponent with a pop up effect allowing for juggle combos.(''Adds Upward Tentacles) * '''Tentacle Impale: '''When meter burning Strangle, he impales the opponent with three tentacles and then tosses them to the ground. (Enhances Strangle) * '''Impale: '''Slenderman grabs the opponent's head and impales him with four tentacles, meter burning it has him throw them to the ground which has a pop up effect, allowing for juggle combos (Adds Impale) * '''Proxy Drop: '''When meter burning Slenderport, one of his proxies (Masky, Hoodie, Ticci Toby, The Observer, Kate or Firebrand) will drop from the roof and pop up the opponent for juggle combos. '(''Enhances Slenderport) Character Trait * 'Slender Static: '''The screen turns to static and as so, confuses the opponent, meaning that all the controls are swapped slightly for around 10 seconds. Super Move * '''Slenderverse: '''Slender points his hand forward and impales the opponent with a tentacle, pulling them over to him and having him pick up the opponent by the throat and throwing them to the ground Toby will then slam his axes into their back as they get up, Masky and Hoodie will do a tag team punch, The Observer will punch the opponent into Kate who will stab them and kick them away into Firebrand who will uppercut them into Slendermans hand before he slams them back to the ground. Other * '''Forward Throw: '''Slender grabs them and impales them with a tentacle before throwing them backward * '''Backward Throw: '''Slender grabs the opponent by the throat and knees them in the stomach before throwing them forward. Quotes * ''See Slenderman/Quotes Gear * See Slenderman/Gear Gallery * See Slenderman/Gallery Trivia * See Slenderman/Trivia Story Mode * See Slenderman/Story Mode Adventure Mode * See Slenderman/Adventure Mode Street Mode * See Slenderman/Street Mode Dragon Mode * See Slenderman/Dragon Mode Category:Characters Category:Horror Category:Creepypasta Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Non-Human